Le Père Noël et le Lutin de Noël
by Ishtar205
Summary: OS COMPLET. Séquelle de Severus et le lutin de Noël. Se passe de commentaires. Pur yaoi, pur délire. HPSS


**Coucou c'est moi^^**

Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Mais j'ai été trop occupée pour avoir le temps d'écrire comme je l'espérais. C'est une de mes bonnes résolutions pour la nouvelle année…

Mais je réitère ma promesse, **je finirai toutes mes fics en cours**. Sur la tête de Severus ! lol

Cet OS est une preuve de ma bonne volonté.

C'est le troisième de ma série les OS de Noël, la suite de _Harry et le Père Noël_ et de _Severus et le lutin de Noël_

Donc, comme les deux premiers, délire, yaoi, limite PWP, délire, yaoi… Oui, je me répète, mais c'est pour être bien sûre que tous les homophobes et les prudes ont bien tapé sur le bouton précédent de leur navigateur.

**Happy fews qui restez, enjoy and review !**

**Joyeux Noël et merci de me lire, c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Le Père Noël et le lutin de Noël<strong>

_**Pensées de Severus**_

_Pensées de Harry_

_Noël est de nouveau là… Un an déjà…_

Harry Potter sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée.

_Qui aurait cru qu'il se mettrait en couple avec Severus, anciennement son professeur honni, son ennemi juré et la Chauve-souris des cachots, le Bâtard Graisseux. Il faudrait un jour qu'il remercie Dumbledore d'avoir forcé Severus à se déguiser… Oui, enfin… peut-être pas tout compte fait parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude… Quand on parle du loup…_

- Harry, mon garçon, justement je te cherchais.

- Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore.

- Harry, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus. Maintenant que tu es professeur ici, tu n'as plus à être aussi formel.

- Désolé… Albus. Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien, vois-tu, l'an dernier j'ai demandé à Severus de se déguiser en Père Noël…

_Oh, oh…_

mais il a eu du mal à distribuer tous les cadeaux…

_On ne rougit pas, on ne devient pas du rouge breveté Ishtar, on respire calmement…_

et donc cette année, je me suis dit que tu pourrais l'aider.

_Oh Severus va détester ça… C'est une tradition dumbledorienne maintenant !_

- Severus est-il au courant de son statut définitif de Père Noël de Poudlard ? demanda Harry en essayant tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux.

- Eh bien, mon garçon, j'avoue que j'espérais que tu le lui dirais. Il prendra ça sûrement mieux si cela vient de toi.

_Compte là-dessus ouais…_

- Et en quoi me déguiserais-je ?

- En lutin, bien sûr !

_Il sait ! Il sait tout ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Bon, on respire et on fait comme si de rien n'était… Voilà…_

- Qu'aurais-je en retour ? Si je vous évite la crise de nerfs de Severus et que je le convaincs de se déguiser à nouveau ?

- Harry ! Tu es devenu si serpentard !, soupira théâtralement Dumbledore sans masquer le pétillement de connivence de ses yeux bleus.

- Vous savez bien que je l'ai toujours été, sourit innocemment Harry.

- Soit. Que veux-tu ?

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS **

_**Noël est de nouveau là… Un an déjà…**_

Severus se félicita à nouveau de l'impénétrabilité de son masque car jamais il ne s'en serait remis si son visage avait affiché le sourire béat que cette pensée amenait toujours chez lui depuis son réveil. Il avait une réputation à tenir. Même si être en couple avec le plus gryffondorien de tous les gryffondors ne faisait pas grand bien à cette réputation susnommée. _**Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Evidemment il nierait avoir jamais pensé ça.**__**Il faudrait un jour qu'il remercie Dumbledore de l'avoir forcé à se déguiser… Oui, enfin… peut-être pas tout compte fait parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude…**_

- Bonjour mon amour

- Harry, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler comme ça en public.

- Mais il n'y a que nous dans ce couloir…

- On ne sait jamais. Albus pourrait…

- Tiens, justement, je l'ai vu et...

_**Oh, oh…**_

- Crache le morceau, Potter.

- .

_**QUOI ? J'ai mal entendu, faites que j'ai mal entendu !**_

- Pardon ?

- Ne me force pas à le répéter, Sev., soupira Harry. Il veut en faire une tradition.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as accepté !

_**Je vais le tuer ! Je vais les tuer ! Tous les deux !**_

_Oh là là, il va me tuer…_

- J'ai obtenu quelque chose en échange., dit précipitamment Harry.

- Potter, ce quelque chose a intérêt d'être sans prix !, gronda Severus

_**Je vais le tuer ! Albus, je vais le tuer !**_

Harry s'approcha lentement de Severus, comme d'un fauve prêt à attaquer et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille. Severus tressaillit et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le regarder dans les yeux et avoir la confirmation qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Puis, tandis que les émeraudes lui renvoyaient son émotion, il serra son amant contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

**HPSSHPSSHPSSHPSS **

- Allez, Severus, sors de là. N'oublies pas que je t'ai déjà vu habillé comme ça.

- grumble

- Tu ne veux pas revoir le Lutin Pervers de Noël ?, susurra langoureusement Harry.

Harry vit la porte de la salle de bains s'entrebâiller.

- J'ai une surprise pour toi… continua-t-il. J'ai un peu… amélioré nos costumes…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait, Potter ? soupira Severus en sortant enfin.

- Regarde.

Harry éteignit magiquement les lumières et Severus put voir que son costume de lutin était fluorescent… et transparent, éclairant le corps de Harry comme s'il était entouré d'un faible halo. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Potter, gronda-t-il.

- Quoi ? rétorqua Harry d'une voix innocente tout en gardant le regard rivé sur le sexe de Severus qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller sous le feu des prunelles émeraudes.

- Tu es vraiment un lutin pervers, soupira Severus, renonçant à argumenter…

Un an de vie avec Harry Potter lui avait appris à reconnaître les batailles qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner.

- J'espère, poursuivit-il, que c'est un sort réservé à nos seuls yeux.

- Oui, mon chéri., répondit Harry tout sourire, tu es trop beau pour que quiconque à part moi te voit.

- Vil flatteur, rétorqua froidement Severus, essayant de réprimer le plaisir qu'il avait à entendre ce genre de compliments de la part de son amant bien plus jeune que lui, et celui qu'il avait, beaucoup plus concrètement, de voir sa peau délicatement hâlée luire doucement dans la pénombre créée par la luminescence de leurs costumes.

_**Parcourir tout le château pour distribuer les cadeaux allait être plus… dur… que prévu.**_

- Finissons-en, soupira-t-il.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça distraitement Harry en se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres sans jamais que son regard remonte croiser le sien.

- Mes yeux sont ici, Potter !

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux, sans pour autant paraître le moins du monde contrit.

- Désolé, Severus, mais cela fait un an que je ne t'avais pas vu ainsi… Je me rappelait juste combien j'avais eu raison de te trouver sexy à l'époque.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Distribuons les cadeaux et nous pourrons nous remémorer tout ce que tu voudras après.

- Tu es d'un rabat-joie, Severus !

- Et tu n'es qu'un petit allumeur !

- Oh, non, je suis bien plus que ça. Dobby ?

POP

- Harry Potter Monsieur a besoin de Dobby, Harry Potter Monsieur ?

- Oui, Dobby. Peux-tu distribuer ses cadeaux dans les différentes salles communes s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite Harry Potter Monsieur. Dobby est ravi de faire plaisir à Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Merci Dobby. Je te revaudrai ça.

POP

- Potter ?, gronda Severus

- Oui, Sev ? demanda innocemment Harry

- Avais-tu déjà planifié tout cela, et si oui, POURQUOI M'AS-TU LAISSE ENFILER CE COSTUME RIDICULE ?

- Parce que, mon amour, répondit Harry sans paraître une seule seconde terrifié par le rugissement rageur de son amant et au contraire en avançant vers lui pas à pas jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur, je voulais revoir Sevy le Père Noël Sexy qui m'a séduit au premier regard il y a tout juste un an.

- Il me semble pourtant que c'est toi qui m'a séduit cette nuit-là, feula Severus, moins par souci de rétablir la vérité historique que pour avoir le dernier mot.

- Mais c'est toi qui m'a pris, encore et encore et encore, murmura Harry en se rapprochant encore plus.

- C'est toi qui m'a supplié de le faire, reprit Severus, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur la discussion en cours parce que ses mains couraient sous les vêtements de Harry, redécouvrant les courbes musclées de son corps de miel.

- Veux-tu me faire supplier à nouveau, Severus ? Le veux-tu ? Gémit Harry

- Oui, je le veux, grogna Severus, en s'emparant des lèvres vermeilles qui s'étaient presque collées aux siennes, dérobant à Harry son souffle et sa parole.

Les vêtements disparurent, comme la tout première fois, et Severus sourit dans leur baiser. Puis, il inversa leur position et colla Harry contre le mur, le soulevant un peu pour qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches. Il l'écrasa un peu plus, et l'entendit gémir quand il libéra ses lèvres pour s'occuper de son cou, le marquant, comme la première fois et toutes les suivantes d'ailleurs.

Il voulut guider un doigt en lui, mais en entendant le sort de lubrification, il comprit ce que son amant voulait et s'introduisit en lui d'une seule poussée. Il s'immobilisa, jouissant d'être simplement à nouveau en lui et sentit ses mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant pour qu'il morde son cou plus fort, ses jambes se resserrer autour de lui pour qu'il le prenne plus profond.

Une part de lui avait envie de le faire languir, mais quand il le sentit bouger ses hanches, il ne put résister et bougea à son tour, encore et encore, avide de l'entendre crier, de l'entendre supplier, de l'entendre gémir puis venir, en se cambrant à l'extrême, tous ses muscles se crispant, comme pour le retenir, pour ne jamais le laisser partir, et il vint à son tour, le mordant presque.

Severus glissa lentement hors de Harry puis au sol avec son précieux fardeau.

- Oui, c'est tout à fait comme dans mon souvenir, souffla le gryffondor.

- Non, rétorqua Severus, tu es encore en état de parler.

Harry ricana.

- La nuit ne fait que commencer, Père Noël.

Severus grogna et l'embrassa, songeant que finalement, les traditions de Noël avaient peut-être du bon après tout.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

Est-ce que ma tradition de Noël vous a plu ?

Je recommence l'année prochaine ?

Une seule solution pour me le dire, la review^^


End file.
